


Amortentia Paradox

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, F/M, Mild Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a situation and use it to her advantage.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Amortentia Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's rarepair week 7/20 to 7/26. I picked the pairing Tom Riddle X Hermione Granger and came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tom Riddle was brewing some Amortentia for Professor Slughorn to complete his last year. _I will be so glad to finish this school to start my world domination._ he chuckled evilly inwardly as he didn't pay attention to the color change.

Instead of the mother of pearl sheen like liquid, it changed to a bright pearlescent color which exploded in his face. Tom spluttered, wiped some of the damaged love potions off his face. He blinked and realized he wasn't alone.

Hermione Granger stared, looked around the common potions room. "Where am I? When am I?"

"You are in Hogwarts, the year 1945. You must be one powerful witch, Miss…"

"Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Tom Riddle."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she eyed Tom up and down. She noticed how handsome he looked before the pre-Horcrux. "Tell me, Tom, have you started making Horcruxes?" She sashayed her way up to an astonished Tom.

Now his jaw drops, feeling the pull towards the young woman. "How the hell did you know about my plan? And no I haven't, why did it turn out bad?"

"So to speak. You are not as handsome in my future as you are now." Hermione purred and kissed him.

"Which house?"

"Gryffindor."

"Pity, Hermione, you could have done well in Slytherin," Tom moaned as he felt the effects of Amortentia. 

Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Tom broke off the kiss, "Too many clothes. Is it getting hot in here."

"Allow me." Hermione's seductive voice lured him into her embrace as she eagerly undressed them.

Tom pushed Hermione up the wall as they resumed kissing. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust forward into her finding her wet and ready for him. She moaned in his ear as her hands trailed down his naked, sweaty back.

"Tell me this isn't Amortentia and that you want me?" he whispered fervently. Hermione found herself on the floor, riding him.

She squeezed his cock, using her inner muscles, causing him to orgasm hard in her. She followed and collapsed in his embrace. "I do want you, Tom. I can help you with your plans."


End file.
